The End Of The Beginning
by Destiny Bunny
Summary: The whole story of my challenge fic The Beginning Of The End.


_**Summary:** The whole story of my challenge fic The Beginning Of The End.  
  
**Pairings:** James Potter/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew/Sarah Watkins(OC),  
(Peter Pettigrew/James Potter - one sided)  
_  
**The End Of The Beginning  
**  
Chapter 1: First Meetings  
  
James Potter ran down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, his best friend Sirius Black not far behind him. They could hear the enraged shouts of Lucius Malfoy all the way down the train, although they could only make out what sounded like "bloody kids...get my hands...sorry!" This was partly due to the distance the two miscreants had already covered and the shut door to his compartment, but mostly because he was so angry he had been reduced to incoherent bursts of fury. Now Lucius Malfoy was frequently heard saying similar things, albeit usually without the spluttering and it generally made a bit more sense. And he could quite easily do so with no real provocation, but this time he had a pretty good reason. You seem our favourite black-haired duo had just hexed Malfoy bald, which was actually pretty impressive for two first-years who had yet to even set foot inside the wizarding school known as Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius smiled wickedly as he ran. He always knew he would find a use for his family's dark ways eventually. Every day for the past four years, Sirius had been forced to sit for three hours studying spells in the Black family library. At least now he would he able to amuse himself playing jokes on people, even if he _was _probably going to end up in Slytherin. James would obviously go into Gryffindor, just as every member of his family had done for hundreds of generations. But there was no sense in worrying about that now; not while there was fun to be had and most of the train journey still before them, not to mention an enraged Slytherin fifth- year behind them.  
  
And so the two trouble makers were on their way to the furthest compartment, with the intention of begging the occupants to hide them. Once they entered said compartment however, all thoughts of hiding fled their minds. Curled up in the corner seat was a very small golden-haired boy who looked about eight years old in his too-big school uniform. Sirius' eyes immediately lit up as all the pranking opportunities filled his mind. But James shook his head, a restraining hand on his friend's arm. He couldn't explain it, but as soon as James had entered the compartment, he had felt the overwhelming urge to protect the sleeping boy. Fortunately, the lunch trolley came around at that point, effectively distracting Sirius from pranking.  
  
The two busied themselves with eating copious amounts of sweets, and had forgotten all about their sleeping companion when he stirred and jerked awake. Amber eyes darted 'round the compartment dazedly before settling on the two raven-haired boys.  
  
"Hi," James exclaimed, sticking out the cleanest of his hands, "James Potter." The golden-haired boy started, a mingled look of fear and confusion filling his eyes, but he soon remembered his manners and shook the offered hand, replying  
  
"Remus Lupin," in a soft voice; so quiet it could barely be heard.  
  
"That's Sirius," James continued indicating his best friend who was still eating. "So, are you a first year?" Remus was completely out of his depth. Nobody ever spoke to his unless it was completely necessary, not even his parents.  
  
_'And these two won't either once they find out,'_ a cruel voice said in his mind. Remus blinked hard to focus on the boy in front of him and muttered a quiet "erm...yeah."  
  
"Us too!" James exclaimed. "Maybe we'll be in the same house!" James really hoped so. There was something about Remus that just drew James in. Sirius chose just that moment to unleash a torrent of chocolate frogs on the compartment though, so all further contemplation on the subject was indefinitely postponed.  
  
James, Sirius and with some persuasion Remus set about favouring the army of chocolate frogs and collecting up all the cards, which had somehow got scattered around the compartment floor in all the excitement, a task which lasted for most of the remaining train journey. The raven-haired duo had just enough time to get changed and sort out their things, which they had spread all over the place in the process of getting changed, before it was time to get off the train.

* * *

It was a relatively mild night out and the first years took a moment to gaze at their new surroundings. James and Sirius gazed in awe at the rows of horseless carriages before being bustled into a boat with a quivering Remus and a small, podgy blonde boy who introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"What's wrong, Remus?" James asked as soon as he had gotten over the fact that the boat was moving on its own.  
  
"N- nothing," Remus answered him self-consciously, "I'm fine." James was about to point out that nobody who was 'fine' should look that particular shade of green-grey when the castle of Hogwarts came looming into view, effectively distracting him until he was startled by a severe looking witch dressed ion green telling them something about a 'sorting'.  
  
"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points," the witch in green was now saying, "while any rule-breaking will lose house points. Now I suggest some of you smarten yourselves up a bit before you go in to meet the rest of the school." And with a pointed glare at James and Sirius, she slipped through a small oak door and left the young students alone with their nerves.  
  
They were standing in a small room which opened directly off the main entrance hall. The room was empty, save for the small door in the far wall. Sirius and James looked at each other and, realising that they did look quite a state, straightened up their robes. James tried to flatten his perpetually messy hair but a look from Sirius told him that it was a lost cause. The two looked over at Remus, who looked absolutely terrified. At least he had changed colour from the previous green to simply a paler shade of his usual white. Moments later, the door swung open again and the anxious first-years were led through into the Great Hall. The image of the just-past-full-moon shone brightly in the deep blue and star-filled ceiling, earning stunned gasps from muggle-borns and pure-bloods alike. A girl with deep auburn hair standing just in front of Sirius and James whispered to her neighbour that it was enchanted to look like the sky outside.  
  
All eyes went to the front as a ragged old hat was placed on a three-legged stool in front of the staff table. Sirius, who had already been told about the sorting ceremony by his parents, was too busy worrying about what he would do when he was sorted into Slytherin to pay much attention as the hat sang its yearly song and the sorting began. Soon though, he was snapped out of his reverie as Professor McGonagall called his name and he made his way to the front of the hall. Sirius concentrated hard on projecting an air of confidence as he strode forwards, No point ion letting everyone else know that he was scared. He barely jumped when the hat murmured into his ear.  
  
_"Ah, another Black, eh?"_ it muttered. _"And yet, you're not like most of them."_ Sirius remained braced for what he felt certain would be his fate, although a small kernel of hope formed within at the hat's words. _"You're smart, no doubt about it. And brave too. You've got a good heart boy, that's for sure. Yes, I know where to put you..._GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Remus and James clapped as a stunned Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor table, grinning insanely. There were more than a few confused glances at both Sirius and the hat, but then a Black outside Slytherin was a rare thing indeed. Sirius grinned up at the Headmaster, who was smiling at him from the staff table, and sat back to watch the rest of the sorting.  
  
Remus was finding it much more difficult to hide his nerves. He was even paler than before (although it scarcely seemed possible) and he was quivering slightly as he stood with James and Peter. As Professor McGonagall made her way through the alphabet, his face began to regain its faint greenish hue and he was breathing somewhat erratically. Finally, his name was called and, unlike Sirius, he jumped almost a foot when he heard the hat's voice.  
  
_"Why so afraid, little wolf?"_ the hat muttered. _"Don't worry; they can't hear what I'm saying. But that's not your biggest worry. What is it that scares you?"  
  
"That you'll put me in Slytherin...where a dark creature like me belongs,"_ Remus thought back.  
  
_"Well you needn't worry about that,"_ the hat replied gently, _"it is true that you possess some of the qualities prized in Slytherin House, although not the ones you think. But you could equally fit into any of the houses. What you need is friends, and those you will not find in the house of the snakes. No, you would do much better in..._GRYFFINDOR!!!" Relieved, Remus made his way to the Gryffindor house table and sank gratefully into a seat next to Sirius.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was also placed in Gryffindor, although it took the hat a full five minutes to decide. And soon after came James. He strode forwards arrogantly and smiled at Professor McGonagall in what he obviously thought was an incredibly charming manner before sitting on the three-legged stool. As soon as the hat came within two inches of James' head, it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!!!" and he walked over to sit opposite Sirius and beside Peter to an enormous round of applause. That was one of the fastest sortings most of them had ever seen. The rest of the sorting breezed past and Dumbledore stood to make his start of year announcements.  
  
"To all our new first-year students," Dumbledore began cheerfully, "welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And to all our returning students, welcome back." A resounding cheer followed these words from the majority of the students. "I trust," the Headmaster continued "that all of your heads are suitably empty and ready to be filled. Firstly, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes, and that the forest in the grounds in forbidden to all students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. Also, we have recently received an incredibly violent Whomping Willow, which you should also keep away from if you value your life." Remus almost thought he saw Dumbledore wink at him as he said this. "There is an extensive list of all forbidden items, which is posted on the door to Mr Filch's office should any of you wish to read it. For second-years and above, Quidditch try-outs will take place in the second week of term. Anyone wishing to play for their house team should contact Madame Hooch. And now, let the feast commence." Dumbledore clapped his hands and suddenly mountains of food appeared in platters on the five tables.  
  
Remus reached out for his cutlery and stopped short when he realised that it was made of silver. He looked towards the staff table, panic and confusion evident on his face, but at Dumbledore's encouraging nod and smile, he picked up his fork. Surprised, he turned it over and noticed a flowing inscription engraved into the handle:  
  
_This silver has been charmed to avoid all damage and wear. The charm also renders it safe for use by those with an allergy to silver. Courtesy of Helga Hufflepuff._  
  
Relieved, Remus filled his plate with a bit of everything he could reach and started eating. Opposite his, Peter was halfway through his second plate, eating so quickly he was practically inhaling it.  
  
"Don't they feed you at your house Pete?" Sirius asked him in amusement. The chubby boy at least had the good grace to blush slightly and slow the pace of his eating. Remus was shocked at his forthrightness, but James was quick to point out that the black-haired boy didn't really mean anything by it.  
  
"It's just his sense of humour," the bespectacled boy explained as he reached for a bread roll.

* * *

Once everyone had finished eating, the leftover food disappeared and was replaced with almost every dessert imaginable. This was eaten quickly and then it was soon time for bed. The four boys trudged along corridors and up staircases following a red-haired prefect called Arthur Weasley and at last they arrived at the Gryffindor common room. Once inside, they were directed to their dormitory at the top of the right-hand staircase. It was a circular room with four large four-poster beds, each with one of their trunks at the foot of it. Remus flopped down onto his bed, which was next to the window. James and Sirius had beds opposite each other, one at each end of Remus', and Peter's was opposite Remus and nearest the door. Each of the four exhausted boys quickly changed into their pyjamas and settled down for the night. Before long, they were all asleep. 


End file.
